Divinity Coast (mission)
Category:Missions Mission Objectives * Administer the Test of the Chosen. * Retrieve the Eye of Janthir from Justiciar Hablion in the upper courtyard of Shaemoor. * Deliver the Eye to the coastal city of Loamhurst. * ADDED Cleanse yourself in the Fountain of Truth on the hill to the southeast. * BONUS Find and escort all the chosen to Loamhurst. Primary This mission is fairly straightforward. After a short journey to a village, Justiciar Hablion (A on the map) will tell you to cleanse yourself in a fountain (B on the map), then escort a green hovering eyeball. This eye will "judge" people and reveal any magic they may have. You can determine whether or not villagers are chosen by taking the eye close to them. The eye will also do an AoE knockdown on all foes adjacent to it every few seconds. This can be useful, so make sure to have the eye close to where you're fighting. Talk to the Shaemoor Gate Guard (C on the map) to open the city door. Now simply escort the eye to Loamhurst and maneuver it to the shrine (D on the map) to complete the mission. Bonus There are five villagers who must be found in order to get the bonus. The numbers below match those on the map. Note: Some NPCs are Merchants. Don't strain yourself to save them as they are '''not' chosen. Only villagers will be chosen.'' Chosen Villagers: # The first chosen is found in the village where you get the eye. Go around testing all of them until one villager follows you. # The second chosen is the villager across the big stone bridge. He will be under attack, so heal him if necessary and kill the monsters fighting him. Once tested, he also will follow you. Saving this chosen also adds the bonus objective to the mission. # The third chosen can be found by taking the leftmost path after crossing the bridge (south). He may or may not be under attack, so move quickly. (This does not currently show in the Prima guide.) # Head back to the main path (from the bridge) and continue west. After a boss fight, the path will split again; take the leftmost fork (you will see Gypsie Ettins). The fourth chosen is past the ettins, and may be under attack, so move quickly. # Continue past the fourth chosen along the path, and it will meet up with the main path again. You will see two merchants and a villager. Make sure the villager stays alive, but do not worry about the merchants unless you have a kind soul. Taking the eye to this villager reveals the fifth and final chosen. After finding all of the chosen, it's undead swamp time. Maneuver yourself through the swamp, taking time to heal the villagers if they need it between fights. Just inside the village at the end of the mission, talk to Lionguard Minah (6 on the map) to complete the bonus objective. Note: For every villager you save, Lionguard Minah will give your party 500 gold, distributed among all party members including henchmen. Do not take the eye over the shrine before talking to Lionguard Minah, or the mission will end and you won't get the bonus. Skill Capture * Defensive Stance from Sky Quickfeather (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest at Destiny's Gorge). * Riposte from Sky Quickfeather (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Protective Bond from Fluum Banzo (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Scourge Healing from Raja Crux (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). * Concussion Shot from Ghita Bonz (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). * Edge of Extinction from Ghita Bonz (not available before The Lost Princess quest at Fishermen's Haven). * Animate Bone Minions from Zukra Cadava (not available before The Royal Papers quest at Fishermen's Haven). * Death Nova from Zukra Cadava (not available before Dropping Eaves quest at Ettin's Back). * Spirit Shackles from Gren Waveslosh (not available before Blood and Smoke quest at Ettin's Back). Bosses *15px Sky Quickfeather (Tengu) *15px Ghita Bonz (Undead) *15px Dyv Cloudclaw (Tengu) *15px Fluum Banzo (Mergoyle) *15px Gren Waveslosh (Mergoyle) *15px Bija Gravewailer (Undead) *15px Frak Undertow (Mergoyle) *15px Najja Doombringer (Undead) *15px Zukra Cadava (Undead) *15px Glyd Swiftwing (Tengu) Additional Notes The players will be in Druid's Overlook at the completion of this mission.